Regards à la dérobée après dîner
by Neij
Summary: Un brin lourd, mais Zoro squatte la cuisine après dîner... lemon chapter 2 !
1. Chapter 1

Un nouvelle histoire que j'avais sur l'ordi, en 2 chapitre je pense ...

Disclaimer: Oda-sama ... toujours les mêmes !

Rating: ... K+, mais warning anémie chapter 2 !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le dîner s'était, ce soir-là, alanguit, tout l'équipage avait vivement débattu sur des sujets aussi farfelus que nombreux, à savoir « si un travesti est imperbe, pourquoi a-t-il des poils aux jambes ? » ou bien « Pourquoi Zoro a-t-il les cheveux verts ? » « Par quel phénomène les sourcils de Sanji se sont-ils enroulés ? » « Pourrait-on greffer un second neurone à Luffy ? » etc. Les réponses furent tout à fait intéressante aussi, mais certains des participants furent plus ou moins mutilés au cours des débats.

La soirée s'était terminée aux alentours de 11 heures, et sur de derniers rires et coups, Chopper monta dans la vigie (qu'il nettoya la nuit entière, pour s'occuper la pièce le réclamait corps et âme, tant l'odeur qui y régnait était forte), les filles rejoignirent leur chambre tandis que les garçons allèrent se coucher dans la leur. Seuls Sanji et Zoro étaient restés, le premier car il ne souhaitait pas finir la vaisselle le lendemain, et le second ayant très à cœur la solitude des 2 bouteilles de rhum qui subsistaient.

La disparition de ses occupants perturbateurs amena un silence, presque comme un soulagement muet, qui apaisait un peu les esprits. Bientôt, on entendit plus que les ronflements des divers membres de l'équipage, les frottements et tintements des assiettes dans l'évier, et l'écoulement de l'alcool.

« Oï, Marimo … laisse cette bouteille tranquille et vas ronfler, pour une fois que c'est justifié.

La ferme, finis ta vaisselle, kuso-cook. Lâcha Zoro, un peu énervé.

Comment tu me parles, enfoiré ? Je suis pas ta boniche, j'ai juste quelques notions d'hygiène, si tu connais le sens de ce mot, rétorqua le cuisinier, piqué par son comportement et le ton qu'il y avait mis.

Hein ? »

Zoro avait l'air mauvais, et une veine palpitait sur son front. S'engagea alors une joute verbale, avant qu'elle ne stoppe net au moment où Nami lança un « Bonne nuit ! » enjoué qui laissait clairement voir ses intentions hostiles. Ils soupirèrent d'une même voix, et chacun reprit son activité, renfrogné.

Alors que 'Alcoolo-marimo' finissait son rhum, il lança un coup d'œil au blond, qui terminait sa tâche. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, les disputes et bagarres lui étant interdites, il se rabattit sur l'observation du Love Cook, tout comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne zappant un mercredi après-midi sur un reportage animalier, c'est-à-dire pas très convaincu et au bout de sa vie. Etonnamment (sauf pour vous cher lectrice), cet examen s'avéra assez intéressant. Le corps de Sanji se balançait doucement, au rythme des assiettes qu'il rinçait, et attirait l'œil du bretteur. Il se tourna complètement vers lui pour mieux l'observer, un coude sur la table.

Le blond avait gardé son tablier rose Doskoi Panda qu'il chérissait depuis le début de leur aventure. Il l'avait apparemment acheté à Loguetown, et Zoro s'était toujours demandé comment un homme pouvait porter une immondice pareille. Mais à la longue, il trouvait que cette couleur ne lui allait pas trop mal, et comme il ne le portait pas tout le temps, il n'avait pas à faire appel trop souvent à son sens de l'esthétisme. Ce jour-là, il avait mis un pantalon blanc sur des chaussures en cuir brun, ainsi qu'un T-shirt à manches longues (alors retroussées sur des avants bras fins mais musclés par la cuisine de plats divers) d'un dégradé bleu profond et sombre à clair et doux, avec l'écriture « DOSKOI » qui se détachait en noir et blanc, désormais cachée par le tablier.

Il avait de longues jambes et une taille mince quoique musclée, et des doigts fins et agiles qui couraient d'une préparation à une autre ses cheveux lisses et lumineux lui retombaient devant l'œil gauche, cachant ainsi son second sourcil au roulis si caractéristique du cuisinier, surmontant un œil d'un bleu-gris indéfinissable et foncé. De légers poils de barbe ornaient son menton, et son long cou au teint clair, presque pâle, semblait jaillir de son col.

Zoro se rendit compte qu'il fixait le cuisinier depuis 3 bonnes minutes, détaillant chaque détail de son apparence avec une attention jamais accordée au coq jusque là, ou très peu. Le petit pincement qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là était semblable à celui qu'il ressentait de temps en temps, mais chaque fois la situation n'était pas propice à la réflexion : la première fois, ça avait été à Arlong Park et la dernière … bah, à la limite, le plus fort c'était l'épisode de Thriller Bark. M'enfin bon, ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment tracassé… pas trop quoi.

Il termina sa bouteille à la seconde où Sanji essuyait sa dernière assiette. Il porta la pile jusqu'au placard, et se hissa un peu pour la poser sur la tablette supérieure. Il fit alors un mouvement involontaire du bassin, et Zoro recracha sa gorgée de rhum d'un coup. Le cuisinier se retourna aussitôt pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

« Putain, t'es dégeulasse …

Je t'emmerde, ero-cook. C'est de ta faute.

C'est ça oui. Je n'ai pas bougé de l'endroit où je suis. Alors désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu t'aider à dégeulasser ta chemise en te faisant baver dessus.

… c'est de ta faute.

Mais quel gamin ! soupira Sanji en contournant le bar pour s'approcher du sabreur. Il saisit ses 2 bouteilles vides et les glissa dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet (eh oui ! on recycle chez les Mugiwaras !), avant de passer un coup d'éponge sur la table. Zoro le regardait faire, laissant le corps de l'autre frôler le sien lors des mouvements circulaires qu'il effectuait. A cette occasion, il sentit le parfum du cuisinier et la chaleur de sa peau douce et lisse. Il se surprit à les trouver agréables et à les savourer. Puis Sanji s'écarta, et le lien fut rompu. Ce fut aussi le cas de l'avant dernier nerf du Marimo cracheur.

Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, le blond jeta un coup d'œil au dit Marimo, le vit regarder sa chemise d'un air blasé, avant de la retirer complètement, dévoilant ainsi son buste bronzé. Il hésitait entre la consternation et un sentiment étrange qui lui donnait un peu chaud, fortement lié aux muscles admirablement développés de son nakama, barrés d'une cicatrice qu'il raillait souvent mais qui, au fond, lui faisait dire la même chose que nous autres : merci Œil de faucon, pour cette cicatrice sexy.

Le bretteur releva la tête et ils échangèrent un regard. Brûlant. Puis Sanji se retourna et commença à défaire son tablier, cherchant à briser cette ambiance lourde de sous-entendus par des gestes naturels et rassurants. Dommage. Le nœud était trop serré.

Lorsqu'il vit l'Ero Cook se trémousser pour tenter de défaire son tablier, la mâchoire de Zoro se contracta. A partir de ce jour-là, il viendrait faire ses séances d'oubli de lui-même en cuisine. Cela pourrait lui être utile à l'avenir. Et puis s'il n'arrivait pas à « s'oublier », Luffy débarquerait à un moment ou à un autre pour quémander à manger, et lui ramènerait les pieds sur terre. Parce que sinon, le coq risquait de devenir un poulet rapidement. Peut être même ce soir, s'il continuait de se tortiller. En soupirant, il se redressa et s'avança vers le cuisinier, prisonnier de ses fonctions.

« Allez, bouge pas, crétin. Laisse-moi le défaire, ton putain de nœud. Tu peux demander aussi.

Plutôt crever que de t'appeler à l'aide.

Pfff, j'm'en s'rais douté. Remarque que j'aurais fait pareil.

On est d'accord là-dessus au moins.

Ouais.

Lorsqu'ils ne s'engueulaient pas, Zoro et Sanji n'avaient que peu de dialogues, et souvent pauvres. Malgré leurs personnalités quelque peu opposées sur certains points, ils avaient à peu près le même mode de raisonnement, Zoro restant plus dans l'instinct que dans le raisonnement en lui-même, et ils n'avaient donc que peu de choses à se dire qu'ils ne pensent pas déjà. De toute façon, personne sur le bateau n'était vraiment idiot (Luffy restant un cas spécial unique dans ce monde jusqu'à nos jours), et savait faire fonctionner ses méninges quand la situation l'exigeait.

Il n'y avait que ce pincement dans la poitrine qu'ils ne comprenaient pas bien. Ni l'esprit de déduction ni le 6ème sens de l'un ou de l'autre ne leur fournissait de réponse claire. Ils avaient donc laissé tomber pour le moment.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Ça n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Oï, k'so-cook…

- Mmmmm ?

- … p'tain, mais comment t'as fait pour bidouiller un truc pareil ? Y'en a de partout, je sais pas où est le bout du 2ème cordon ! Autant le …

- Je te préviens Marimo. Ose seulement dégainer, et je te castre, compris ?

- Tu ferais trop de malheureuses… si Roronoa Zoro devenait un nunuque.

- … nunuque ?

- Ouais, un type sans couilles quoi !

- Que de vulgarités dans tes propos, ça me déprime… tu voulais peut être dire « eunuque » ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, on leur coupait les …

- J'AI BIEN COMPRIS L'IDEE CE COUP-CI MERCI. »

Sanji soupira. Discuter avec Face de petit pois (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) était un exercice épuisant qui le partageait entre la consternation et le rire, et qu'il pratiquait de temps à autres, quand il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Soudain, le pincement saisit son cœur entre 2 doigts, d'un coup faible mais vif. Zoro avait effleuré sa hanche en s'échinant sur son nœud involontairement. Le pincement s'accompagna d'une légère pâleur et d'une montée de chaleur subite. Il se dégagea des mains du sabreur avant de retirer le tablier à présent défait d'un geste brusque.

Zoro lui lança un regard surpris « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Tu m'as pincé, abruti ! »

« J'apprécie ta reconnaissance… »

« Pfu »

Mais, en repassant devant lui pour suspendre le tablier, il lui glissa un « Merci » furtif.

Le Marimo eut un petit sourire qu'il ne chercha pas le moins du monde à dissimuler. Quoiqu'il ressente vis-à-vis du cuistot, il savait maintenant ce dont il avait envie. Il jeta un œil affamé sur le corps de Sanji qui refermait la porte de la cuisine. Son sourire s'élargit et il lui emboîta le pas silencieusement.

« Tu vas te coucher Marimo ? »

« Mmmm… peut être. »

Un frisson parcourut la peau du blond. Il n'avait pas froid, non. Ni peur. Simplement, le sourire sadique qu'affichait tête de gazon lui faisait présager le pire …

* * *

Tout ça reste très classique et en somme assez lourd, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire... vos impressions en reviews ^^ svp ! Sinon je les envoie se coucher bien sagement, Zoro vit un amour passionnel avec Brook tandis que Sanji flashe sur la chèvre de l'amiral en chef !


	2. Chapitre 2

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda. Le pauvre, il doit alluciner de voir ce qu'on fait avec ses persos ... peut être qu'il va accepter l'idée, qui sait ! ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

La suite... et première "scène" que j'écris. J'espère que c'est bon, que vous ne serez pas déçues ... Allez, c'est parti, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant ¼ d'heure que Sanji restait dans la salle de bain.

Il ne faisait rien de spécial, il était juste un peu dans la lune, la brosse à dent à la main, le dentifrice dans l'autre, les yeux dans le vague.

Même si tout poussait à croire qu'il était handicapé mental, en son for intérieur, ça carburait dur.

Il avait décidé d'entreprendre l'identification du pincement qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Tête d'algues. Ce n'était pas de la haine, non. C'était tout bonnement impossible, cette sensation, il n'en souffrait que dans les moments critiques. Face à un ennemi très puissant, ou bien encore lorsque l'épéiste s'était "sacrifié" à Thriller Bark. Ce n'était pas non plus de la peur. Cela s'en rapprochait, sans l'être cependant.

« Mmmmm » dit il en pressant le tube à dentifrice pour marquer sa réflexion.

Comme l'épisode de Thriller Bark restait très fort dans son esprit, il se concentra sur ce moment-là.

5 minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles le dentifrice se répandait sur sa main et une formation de bave pendait un peu de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il sortit de sa torpeur légèrement rougissant d'avoir eu l'air si stupide et des vagues réponses qu'il avait méditées de ces minutes d'égarement.

Il se lava les mains et s'aspergea la figure d'eau. Quoiqu'il ressente vis-à-vis du sabreur, il savait qu'il devait faire attention à son comportement. Ne pas sembler différent, et prendre quelques jours d'observation de ce sentiment si particulier.

Il sortit enfin, déterminé, et s'avança vers la trappe d'accès qui menait aux cabines, lorsqu'il vit Zoro, changé, et assis à côté de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Marimo ? Pas encore à ronfler, ça m'étonne de toi. »

« J'ai dit que j'irais … peut être. »

« Pfu, après tout fais comme tu veux. »

« Mais j'y compte bien. »

Zoro se redressa d'un coup, et saisit le bras de Sanji.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard intrigué. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« T'occupes. »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux. Le bretteur était un peu trop proche à son goût. Voire même collé à lui. Et ses lèvres aussi.

« Oï, k'so marimo, je sais pas ce qui te prends, mais … »

« Ta gueule. »

L'épéiste se pencha sur le visage du blond qui s'était baissé pour tenter de se dégager, et l'embrassa.

Pour le coup, l'autre fut si surpris qu'il ne fit rien. Cela profita au sabreur.

Le baiser fut court. C'était une sorte de test, que Zoro effectuait pour vérifier ce soudain intérêt pour le blond.

Les résultats en furent positifs. Mais afin de s'en assurer, il fallait une nouvelle fois …

Lorsqu'il vit son nakama se rapprocher à nouveau, Sanji chercha une énième fois de se défaire de son étreinte.

Sa force était majoritairement située dans ses jambes, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'en possédait pas dans les bras.

Par contre, elle était peu comparable avec celle de Tête de gazon qui s'entraînait inlassablement en soulevant des poids impressionnants. Aussi est-il peu nécessaire de préciser que le blond ne réussit pas à se soustraire au vert (on dit « un blond », alors moi je dis « un vert ». Voilà. Et paf, vous l'avez bien cherché), mais qu'il put cependant empêcher une nouvelle rencontre buccale.

« Bordel, mais à quoi tu joues crétin ? »

L'autre eut un petit sourire.

« Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'as pas plu ? »

Contrairement à d'habitude, Sanji ne répliqua pas tout de suite et rougit.

« Mais … mais tu crois vraiment qu'embrasser un homme pourrait me plaire ? »

« Non, mais je crois que m'embrasser moi oui. »

« … quelle arrogance … surtout pour balancer des conneries pareilles ! »

« J'ai tord alors ? »

« Bien sûr que o… »

Le cuisinier fut interrompu par un nouveau baiser. Zoro avait profité de sa dernière syllabe pour accéder à sa bouche et approfondir l'échange. Sanji se débattit un instant, mais rapidement, la chaleur envoûtante du sabreur et la douceur relative de ses lèvres et de sa langue lui montèrent à la tête et, timidement, il commença à répondre.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne minute enlacés, les lèvres inséparables, leurs langues menant un ballet sensuel de plus en plus effréné, Zoro se rapprochant légèrement à chaque fois que c'était possible. Mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le dos du blond en le serrant un peu, celui-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits. Dans un brusque accès de force, il se dégagea et s'essuya la bouche.

« Putain ! T'es dégueulasse ! T'approches plus, et ne comptes pas bouffer pendant les 2 prochains mois ! »

« Tu dis ça … n'empêche que t'as pas semblé trouver ça trop dégueulasse non plus ! »

« Tu m'as emb… emb… bref ! Tu l'as fait par surprise, et de force ! »

« C'est pas de force si t'es consentant (1) ! »

« C'est vrai que ce coup-ci, je ne l'ai pas senti assez tôt, le con ! » (Haha)

« … et à part faire des jeux de mots pourris, tu pourrais peut être admettre la vérité, abruti !»

« Hein ? De quoi ? Que t'es un pervers gay et violeur ? »

« Mais surtout que j'embrasse comme un dieu. Quoique, je peux pas te l'assurer, étant donné que j'en ai jamais rencontré un qui mérite cette comparaison. »

« Peuh. Sur ce plan-là, ravi de te décevoir, mais je te bats à plate couture ! D'ailleurs tu viens d'en avoir un aperçuuuuuu ….. »

Son dernier mot se perdit alors que le sang affluait à nouveau vers ses joues. Il devenait stupide ou quoi ? Lui qui cherchait à s'échapper, il le provoquait ! Ah, abruti ! Il avait baissé les yeux, et ne vit donc pas l'expression qu'avait l'épéiste. En revanche, il sentit soudain deux bras l'agripper pour le balancer dans une salle annexe.

« Putaiiiinn, mais qu'est-ce que tu …

…fous ? »

Sanji jeta un regard circulaire sur les objets qui emplissaient le "débarras".

Des draps et des futons. Avec des oreillers. C'était la mini-pièce qu'on avait déclaré "placard à dodo" officiel de l'équipage, et de laquelle personne ne devait s'approcher pour une autre raison qu'y ranger des draps ou en prendre. Et ceci afin d'éviter de retrouver quelqu'un endormi au milieu des affaires propres. Et, comble de malheur (enfin, tout dépend du point de vue), dans l'action, le cuistot avait déroulé un futon, mal plié par X personne. Et il haït X au plus au point quand il vit le regard du Marimo. Un regard brûlant, rempli de désir et d'excitation.

Il frissonna à nouveau. Il ressentait à nouveau ce pressentiment qui était, il le savait clairement à présent, bien fondé.

Puis le sabreur s'avança. Il referma la porte avec grand soin, avant de se retourner vers le blond, complètement affolé, mais intérieurement, précisons-le tout de même.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Attends une seconde Zoro… je … on devrait aller se coucher … »

« Mais je me couche, Love-cook. Simplement, j'ai une peluche spéciale cette nuit. Qui ne fait pas que dire "Maman" quand on lui appuie sur le ventre, avec pleins d'autres sons selon l'endroit ou l'on pose ses mains … »

La perspective de servir de doudou parlant à un tas de muscles pervers et gazonné n'enchantait que très moyennement notre coq, qui avala sa salive un peu plus bruyamment que d'habitude.

L'autre en revanche lui attrapa la nuque et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Mais il avait beau essayer de forcer le passage, il gardait les lèvres soudées. Zoro soupira et attira l'oreille du cuisinier à sa bouche. Il déposa un baiser juste en dessous, sur son cou. Puis un autre sur sa mâchoire. Puis au coin des lèvres. Il finit par passer sa langue le long de celles-ci, et déjà il sentait Sanji se décrisper lentement, sa respiration s'accélérer. Il posa alors sa main sur son entrejambes et, sous la surprise, l'autre entrouvrit enfin ses lèvres. Il se jeta sur cette bouche comme on se jette sur un baril d'eau après 3 jours sans boire.

Cette fois-ci, en se concentrant, le cuisinier eut la surprise de ressentir le pincement caractéristique, mais en beaucoup plus agréable. Il eut la vague idée qu'il devrait lutter contre le contact qu'il avait avec Zoro, mais à présent l'ivresse du baiser le saisissait au cœur, et, peu à peu, il se laissait aller au plaisir que ce foutu bretteur était en train de lui procurer. Ils s'écartèrent finalement, haletants.

« J'ai l'impression que t'as abandonné… »

Malgré un rythme cardiaque et une chaleur très importants, Sanji lui rétorqua faiblement :

« T… tu parles Marimo. »

Le bretteur eut un instant où il demeura statique, tentant d'empêcher le sang de s'écouler de son nez devant cette image sexy. Il vit alors le blond rapprocher son visage du sien et l'embrasser à nouveau. Sur le coup, il savoura, quand Sanji le fit brusquement basculer en arrière. Il lui lança un regard étonné, et vit étinceler le seul œil visible du cuistot.

« Non, maintenant… j'attaque. »

Et, comme promis, il s'installa au-dessus de lui et entreprit d'approfondir le baiser. Mais le vert le repoussa lentement en souriant.

« Dommage Sourcils en vrille, je suis bien décidé à te prendre ce soir. On verra après pour ta fierté et tout le bordel, contentons-nous de la mienne pour cette nuit. »

Il inversa leurs positions d'un mouvement.

« …en plus, vu ton expérience hétéro et la répugnance que tu voues aux mecs, il se passerait rien d'intéressant avant des lustres, ou au moins demain… »

Il descendit sa main jusqu'au léger renflement du pantalon noir.

« … et j'ai envie de toi maintenant ! »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, rougissant une fois de plus.

« A… arrête » lança-t-il faiblement au sabreur qui avait commencé à masser l'objet de sa convoitise, encore recouvert de 2 morceaux de tissus.

Son souffle était court, et il sentait le sang affluer vers une autre destination que ses joues. Il chercha la main de Zoro, la trouva et la serra afin de l'écarter de son érection naissante.

« Tsss, c'est pas possible d'être comme ça… on dirait une jeune vierge qui va se faire dépuceler. »

« C'est-à-dire que j'ai jamais embrassé ou fait l'amour avec un homme, enfoiré, alors comment veux-tu que je réagisse avec une algue ? »

Etrangement, le sabreur ne répliqua pas et se contenta d'un coup de poing puis il prit le coq dans ses bras. Celui-ci en resta bouche-bée. Tête de gazon, faire preuve d'affection ? (Mouahaha ça rime !) La fin est proche ! Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser que, si c'était vraiment la fin du monde, autant profiter du sursaut de délicatesse de ce rustre renommé. Le rustre en question lui glissa à l'oreille, murmurant lentement chaque syllabe :

« Je sais pas ce que tu es en train de penser de stupide ou niais en ce moment, cook, mais je sais que si j'ai envie de te prendre ce soir, c'est parce qu'on a tous les deux la même impression bizarre, et puis surtout, t'es beaucoup trop sexy pour que je m'arrête maintenant. C'est trop tard pour essayer de me stopper, je vais essayer de te donner au moins un maximum de plaisir en contrepartie… alors … »

Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement. Il avait l'impression que la suite de sa phrase tenait sa vie dans le creux de sa main.

Zoro s'éloigna pour lui faire face, ses yeux brillant dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« … t'es partant ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Juste un léger frôlement de lèvres sur les siennes. Il prit ça pour un oui.

Prenant à présent son temps, il laissa sa main droite glisser le long du buste jusqu'à l'entrejambe qui commençait sérieusement à prendre du dénivelé, et il passa l'autre dans les cheveux du blond.

Le cuisinier avait fermé les yeux, découvrant ces nouvelles sensations qu'il éprouvait sous le contact de ces mains baladeuses et adroites.

Ces mains soulevèrent légèrement son T-shirt, avant de le lui retirer, impatientes. Il agrippa à son tour celui du sabreur, l'incitant à faire de même. Et comme Zoro est un homme qui en fait toujours plus, il enleva son T-shirt avec une lenteur insupportable, donnant à l'autre l'envie de le lui arracher pour avoir plus vite accès aux muscles à caresser, et il se débarrassa également de leurs pantalons, devenus trop serrés désormais.

Sanji le regardait faire, appréhendant un peu ce qui allait suivre. Ils s'observèrent. Puis l'un avança une main vers le buste de l'autre, et ils se touchèrent.

La découverte du corps de l'autre était à la fois envoûtante et excitante. Ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres, et s'embrassèrent un moment, avant que Zoro ne couche le blond et commence à introduire sa main sous le tissu du sous-vêtement. Le cuisinier se crispa, mais peu à peu, suivant les mouvements effectués sur son érection, il commença à haleter doucement, puis de plus en plus fort.

Il avisa la bosse du caleçon du sabreur. Tremblant un peu, il étendit les mains et l'effleura. Il vit l'épéiste frissonner, et se cambrer un peu pour le pousser à continuer.

Ils jouirent à quelques secondes d'intervalles, plus ou moins discrètement.

Ils s'allongèrent un instant, reprenant leur souffle.

« Oï, Sanji … »

«Mmm ?»

«... t'es encore bon ?»

«… je sais pas dans quel sens le prendre … mais sinon, ouais, tu parles, j'ai connu pire.»

Le vert eut un sourire carnassier et se redressa. L'autre voulut faire de même mais il fut plaqué contre le futon.

«Te sens pas obligé de bouger, je fais juste un test.»

« Hein ? »

La main de Zoro caressa le nombril du blond, puis il se pencha et le lécha doucement.

Sanji se mordit les lèvres. L'autre poursuivit, pour atteindre finalement le bout de sa verge. Le corps réagit, et le sexe de Sanji se dressa, quémandeur de plus d'attentions.

Alors qu'il s'occupait de 'réchauffer la machine', il promena innocemment son doigt le long de ses hanches (enfin, aussi innocemment que cela pouvait lui être possible), avant d'atteindre ses fesses.

Sanji était, comme on vous l'a dit dans le premier chapitre, intelligent. Il comprit immédiatement la nature du « test », et tenta de dissuader le sabreur.

« Zoro, écoute … »

Deux doigts pénétrèrent sa bouche avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Suce-les. »

Le cuisinier le mordit.

Le bretteur poussa un juron en extirpant ses doigts, mais ils furent rattrapés par la main de l'autre qui lécha les traces de morsure, avant de les sucer un à un chacun.

Zoro amorça une descente encore plus basse, et releva le bassin du blond pour plus de commodité. Il atteint l'intimité, et passa un coup de langue dessus, avant d'y enfoncer une phalange du majeur, laissé aux bons soins de la langue du cuistot. Cuistot qui gémit sous l'intrusion de la deuxième phalange.

« Zo…ro…c'est…pas…super agréable… »

«Patiente encore un peu. »

« mmm… »

Il se pencha vers ses lèvres.

« Encore un peu. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Une nouvelle fois, le cuisinier lui répondit par un baiser.

Lorsque Sanji sembla s'être un peu habitué à la présence des doigts, Zoro les bougea légèrement. Il entendit le blond gémir. Il continua un peu, tâtant la cavité pour y trouver le point qu'il cherchait. Il l'effleura, et vit une larme perler au coin de l'œil de l'Ero-cook (ici, c'est le cas de le dire). Il eut un rictus, et retira doucement les intrus.

Il entendit le soupir de l'autre, et il le regarda. Il devrait songer à trouver de nouveaux surnoms pour le cuistot. A commencer par 'Sexy-Cook'.

Parce qu'à ce rythme, il n'allait plus se soucier de rien et le violer … violemment.

Il le positionna, et appuya son érection entre ses jambes. Une légère rougeur vint s'ajouter à l'autre sur les joues de Sanji. Cependant, les doigts extraits avaient à présents repris leur travail, et le contact visuel et tactile qu'il avait de la verge de Zoro lui firent dire les mots fous qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu prononcer dans sa vie auparavant :

« Prends-moi.»

Face à l'invitation, le sabreur ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta avec un soulagement contenu.

Lorsqu'il sentit la chair chaude commencer à le pénétrer, Sanji eut l'impression que l'autre cherchait à le trancher lui-aussi.

Il retint à grande peine le cri de douleur qui lui montait à la gorge et se cambra brusquement. Le bretteur s'arrêta aussitôt et l'embrassa. Il le serra dans ses bras, lui couvrant le cou de baisers en lui chuchotant des phrases brèves et douces, cherchant à le calmer. Peu à peu, le cuisinier retrouva un rythme respiratoire à peu près normal, et il se laissa retomber sur le futon. Il saisit le bras de Zoro et lui murmura de continuer.

Toujours avec une infinie lenteur, Zoro poursuivit son intrusion en Sanji, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour l'embrasser ou lui caresser le visage. Lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur du blond, il se retint une nouvelle fois de ne pas se préoccuper de la douleur de l'autre et de se faire plaisir.

Il respira à fond pour se calmer, et contempla son nakama. Celui-ci n'avait pu contrôler les quelques larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues, mais son regard était déterminé. Il lui disait qu'il était prêt. Zoro se mit à bouger.

Les premiers allers-retours lui firent si mal qu'il manqua de hurler, ses larmes avaient redoublées. Puis, peu à peu, ils le furent un peu moins. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sabreur se déplaçait comme ça. Il cherchait peut être ce point qu'il avait touché auparavant et qui lui procurait une sensation indéfinissable…

Soudain, lors d'un de ses énièmes mouvements, le bretteur vit Sanji ouvrir les yeux en poussant un gémissement. Mais ce n'était pas un gémissement de douleur. Le vert sourit. Il avait trouvé le bon angle, dirait-on. Il cessa son balancement pour concentrer la pénétration vers le point ainsi découvert, sentant son plaisir monter au fur et à mesure que le cuistot poussait des cris, assourdis par les murs et les matelas. Son expression avait complètement changée, et le visage qu'il montrait à présent excita encore plus Zoro, déjà sur les nerfs. C'est alors que Sanji l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Quand ils se séparèrent un bref instant pour reprendre leur souffle, le blond lui chuchota, le moins troublé possible :

« Plus fort. »

Ces mots rendirent le sabreur fou. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Cessant alors toute douceur, il pénétra violemment le cuisinier, qui s'accrocha à son dos. Les murs et futons empêchaient leurs cris de se faire entendre de leurs nakamas qui dormaient à poings fermés à deux étages en-dessous.

Ils jouirent de concert, Zoro se déversant en Sanji, le faisant frissoner alors que lui-même se répandait sur son buste. Ils restèrent l'un sur l'autre un moment, tout groggy du plaisir intense qu'ils avaient partagés quelques minutes avant.

Puis le sabreur dit, en haletant un peu :

« Et maintenant … nettoyage … cook. »

L'autre acquiesça, et essaya de se lever. Cependant, la pénétration ajoutée au plaisir lui avaient ôté ses forces, et ses jambes ne purent supporter son poids : il s'écroula sur le futon.

Le bretteur lui lança un sourire sarcastique, une petite pique en option :

« Eh bien, il me semble pourtant que tu t'étais relevé pour plus terrible, après combats et bombes … »

Il s'était rapproché de lui en parlant, et l'avait enlacé. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot "bombe", Sanji avait accentué son étreinte sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Tous les deux gardaient à l'esprit Thriller Bark et Bartholomew Kuma, comme une ombre les suivant à la trace. Se voir l'un et l'autre prêt à donner sa vie pour leur capitaine, le cuisinier donnant ses dernières volontés au sabreur, et celui-ci encaissant tout par la suite après l'avoir protégé, lui-aussi…

Ils eurent quelques secondes de silence, se remémorant la scène, quand Zoro rompit le flash-back en serrant très fort le cuistot dans ses bras.

« Aïe ! Putain, tu fous qu… »

Coupant Sanji en pleine phrase, le vert le souleva du futon, le tenant comme une princesse ou une jeune mariée, apparemment très heureux de pouvoir se foutre du blond une fois encore (à prendre dans tous les sens du terme ^^).

Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

« Je vous raccompagne, _Mademoiselle_ ? »

« …Espèce de salaud… »

Le bretteur le transporta donc jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il le jeta dans la baignoire avant de le rejoindre. Ils se battirent un peu, mais, au fond, ils étaient complètement exténués. Ils se séchèrent en rigolant un peu, puis se dirigèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous vers la chambre des garçons.

Sanji se hissa dans sa couchette, quand il entendit Zoro chuchoter.

« Ne, cook … »

« Mmm ? » fit-il en se retournant.

Le sabreur déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres avant de le repousser dans son lit.

Le blond eut un petit sourire.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne nuit Marimo. »

Le calme retomba dans la chambre. Par le hublot, on pouvait apercevoir la lune. Elle était croissante, une mince courbe blanche dans la nuit noire.

Ils fermèrent les yeux.

The end ?

* * *

Et voilà, finie ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, désolée, mais maintenant ça devrait aller. Les vacances devraient augmenter ma productivité, alors peut être trouvrai-je le temps de vous concocter une petite fic de Noël ... ^^ en attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes au cas où !

(1) Merci Friends-only-yaoi ! Je me suis bien inspirée de toi pour ce petit passage, je ne sais pas si c'est flagrant ou pas ...

* * *

Le coin des persos:

Tous: Eh bah c'est pas dommage que ce soit fini !

Sanji: Neij-san, je t'adore, mais je semble un peu niais, non ?

Zoro: Le principal, c'est que je sois le dominant.

Sanji: ... d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est lui ?

Robin: Neij-san l'a exliqué pourtant. Tu aimes tellement les femmes que même si tu avais des sentiments pour un homme tu ne les assumerais pas.

Sanji: ... Robin-chan ...

Luffy: Namiiiiiii ... pourquoi ils ont le droit d'aller dans le placard à futons, eux ?

Nami: Parce qu'ils sont plus propres que toi quand tu baves dessus.

Usopp: ... heureusement que Chopper n'a rien vu ni entendu...

Franky: Alors, il est pas super mon bateau ?

Brook: ... n'est-ce pas un peu gênant ?

Chopper: Maiiiis... Dites-moiiiii ! Je veux savoiiir !

Neij (en l'attirant contre elle): reste pur, mon fils. (Et contre moi: ouh qu'il est doux !)

Allez, tous en cœur ! "Revieeeeeeeeews !"


End file.
